cooperfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Penelope
Penelope, auch bekannt als Der Schwarze Baron und der '''Schwarze Ritter '''war eine holländische Maus, Mitglied der Cooper-Gang und später auch der LeParadox Gang. Sie konnte erstaunlich gut mit Technologie umgehen und war in diesem Bereich vieleicht der einzige Kopf der Welt, der Bentley das Wasser reichen konnte. Sie half der Cooper-Gang auf Kaine Island, den Cooper-Tresor zu öffnen, trat später allerdings der LeParadox Gang bei, da sie Bentley auf ihre Seite ziehen und zusammen mit ihm die Welt verändern wollte. Trotz des tief sitzenden Schockes besiegte Bentley sie im Mittelalterlichen England. Vergangenheit Die junge Penelope wollte unbedingt einmal bei den ASSE-Wettkämpfen mitmachen, jedoch musste man mindstens 20 Jahre alt sein, um teilzunehmen. Mit großen Geschick entwarf sie eine Verkleidung, die sie Der Schwarze Baron nannte. Zuerst von niemanden beachtet und favorisiert, wurde sie überraschendenweise Gewinner der Meisterschaft und Anführer der ASSE-Piloten. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde Penelope immer erfolgreicher und bekannter, und es machten sich Gerüchte breit, dass sie unschlagbar wäre. Jedoch war das nicht ganz Penelopes Verdienst. Sie hatte gigantische Luftschiffe, die immer mit einem neuen Flugzeug auf sie warteten, wenn ihr aktuelles zu stark beschädigt wurde. Obwohl sie als der Schwarze Baron stets Fairness forderte, kam es immer öfters zu nächtlichen Sabotage-Akten, wobei die Flugzeuge einiger Teams stark beschädigt oder sogar vollständig zerstört wurden. Sie reagierte darauf, indem sie ihre Wachen anwies, jeden Piloten, der nachts draußen unerlaubt herumlief, grün und blau zu schlagen. Außerdem hielt sie den Flugplan nun geheim in ihrem Schloss versteckt, so dass niemand weiß, gegen wenn er fliegen oder wenn er sabotieren würde. Es sah lange so aus, als würde Penelope ihre Trophäe niemals abgeben, bis die Cooper-Gang nach Holland kam. Sly 3 Honour among Thieves Für ihren Coup auf Kaine Island brauchte die Cooper-Gang einen Technikexperten, einen, der möglicherweise noch erfahrener war als Bentley. Dieser hatte eine Internetfreundin namens Penelope, die allerdings ablehnte, weil sie nur für den besten arbeitete. Also flogen Sly, Bentley, Murray und Der Guru nach Holland, um den akutellen ASSE-Flugwettkampf Meister, den schwarzen Baron zu schlagen, für den Penelope arbeitete. Obwohl Sly ein guter Pilot war, war die Chance sehr gering zu gewinnen. Der einzige Weg zum Triumpf bestand also in der Sabotage. Nur leider war es in der Vergangenheit öfters zu nächtlichen Sabotage Akten gekommen, und nun wurde der Flugplan geheimgehaten, so dass niemand weiß, wenn er sabotieren sollte. Gott sei dank hatte der Schwarze Baron ihren "Freund" Dimitri Lousteau als Kommentator für die Flugkämpfe eingestellt. Dieser schuldete Sly noch etwas, da er ihn in Venedig aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte. Dieser sagte Sly, dass der Flugplan in einem speziellen Tresor im Schloss des schwarzen Barones wäre. Dimitri hatte Angst vor dem schwarzen Baron, da er befürchtete, als Verräter enttarnt zu werden. Würde dies auffliegen, würden ihn auch seine krimninellen Kontakte in Paris nichts nützen. Greade, als er mit Sly einen Deal ausgehandelt hatte, erschien Penelope, als der schwarze Baron verkleidet in der Lobby und begrüßte alle Teilnehmer zu einem neuen ASSE-Wettkampf. Sie stellte kurz alle teilnehmenden Teams vor, darunter auch das Muggshot-Team. Zudem warnte sie alle vor den Versuch zu sabotieren. Wenn ihre Wachen Piloten nachts draußen unerlaubt erwischten, durften sie sie grün und blau schlagen. Sly und Bentley machten sich auf zum Schloss des Schwarzes Barones, um die Flugpläne zu stehlen. Allerdings reichten die Booster von Bentleys Rollstuhl nicht bis auf das Dach, so dass Sly raufklettern musste. Als er greade unterhalb der Brücke an einer Stange entlangkroch, sah er den Schwarzen Baron über sich. Dieser führte Selbstgespräche und schimpfte über seine Wachen, die mal wieder nirgends zu finden waren. Als sie im Schloss war, rief Penelope Christoph in ihr Büro, um mit ihm über das Halbfinale zu sprechen, das morgen beginnen würde. Sie meinte, dass die Konkurenz immer stärker werden würde, allerdings kein Problem, dass das Team Schwarzer Baron nicht lösen könnte. Sly fand ein Katapult und warf dieses zu Bentley runter. Dieser begab sich in den Hangar des Schwarzen Barons, der mit Scheinwerfern und Lasers gesichert war. Der Schwarze Baron sagte über die Lautsprecheransage, dass der Morgige Tag ein wichtiges Ereigniss in der Gesichte des ASSE-Wettkampfes sein würde. Er hatte seine Tresore mit Gemälden übermalt, und irgendwo auf dem Bild hatte er den Code hingeschrieben. Bentley fand nach einigen Fehlsversuchen schließlich die Flugpläne und verschwand. Nachdem Sly Cooper im Finale seinen Doppeldecker so stark beschädigt hatte, das er kurz vor dem Absturz stand, wollte der Schwarze Baron seine Luftschiffe rufen, die ihm ein neues, aufgerüstetes Flugzeug liefern würden. Allerdings hatte Bentley einen Fehler im Windmühlensystem entdeckt, und die abgesprengten Windmühlen-Räder zerstörten die Luftschiffe. Als er erkannte, dass er diesen Kampf nicht mehr gewinnen konnte, sprang der Schwarze Baron aus seinem brennenden Doppeldecker auf den Flügel eines großen Flugzeuges, um zu fliehen. Doch Sly Cooper stellte sich ihm in den Weg und meinte, der Schwarze Baron solle einsehen, dass er verloren hatte. Dieser erwiederte, dass der Wettkampf noch nicht zuende sei, da beide Konkurenten noch in der Luft waren. Als Sly den Gewinner herausfnden wollte, stellte sich heraus, dass der Schwarze Baron 10 Jahre lang Fautkampf traniert hatte. Sly schlug alle Wachen vom Flugzeug und als er den Baron schließlich mit seinem Stab traf, fiel diesem die Gesichtsmake ab und offenbahrte das Gesicht von Bentleys Internetbekannstschaft Penelope. Die beiden landeten sicher, und Sly nahm sofort seine Trophäe entgegen. Zwischen Bentley und Penelope gab es noch einige Identifikationsprobleme, da ie sich im internet anders ausgegeben hatten, als sie eigentlich waren. Penelope gestand, den Schwarzen Baron erfunden zu haben, um sich über die strengen Altersbeschränkungen der ASSE-Wettkämpfe hinauszusetzen. Als sie der Cooper-Gang beitrat, war sie ihr Kostüm in den Mülleimer. Sie versuchte, sich bei der Gang mit einem 1 wöchigen Privatausflug über Holland zu entschuldigen. Von nun an wurde Penelope ein wertvoller und loyaler Verbündeter der Cooper-Gang und begleidete sie nach China, wo sie den Pandakönig finden wollten. Sly, Bentley, Murray, Penelope und der Guru fanden ihn schließlich im KunLun Tal, wo sich der ehemalige Sprengstoffexperte der Teuflischen 5 zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Penelope, die es liebte, Slys akrobatischen Bewegungen zuzusehen, versuchte so gut wie möglich mit ihrem RC Wagen das Bambus su spalten, so dass er über sie zum Pandakönig gelangen konnte. Sie merkte nicht, dass sich Bentley schon in sie verliebt hatte, als er das erste mal ihr Avatar Bild gesehen hatte, und reagierte leicht eifersüchtig auf ihre Bewunderung für Sly. Während die Gang General Tsaos Festung infiltrierte, um die Tochter des Pandakönigs Jing King zu retten, empfing Bentley einige seltsame Signale von der Brücke aus. Murray stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um den Team-Van handelte, der vor einem Jahr bei einem Coup in Kanada auf einer Eisscholle verloren gegangen war. Penelope versuchte dem von Sehnsucht erfüllten Nielpferd mit ihrem RC Helikopter zu helfen, doch selbst als der gefrorene Van an Land gezogen war, konnte Murray nicht das Eis durchbrechen, dass die Räder umschloss. Obwohl Penelope davon abriet, zog Murray den noch zur Hälfte gefrorenen Van tatsächlich durch die halbe Festung, während sie mit den Helikopter die Wachen ausschaltete. Als kurz vor dem Unterschlupf Stacheln aus dem Boden schossen, und sich Murray weigerte aufzugeben, erweichte das Herz des Pandakönigs. Die verzweifelten Taten und die Worte Murrays brachten ihn zu der Frae, ob er wohl genauso reagieren würde, wenn es um das Schicksal seiner Jing King gehen würde. Spätestens nachdem er die Wachen ausgeschaltet hatte, schloss der Pandakönig seinen Frieden mit den Mitgliedern der Cooper-Gang, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, ob er Sly vertrauen konnte. Persönlichkeit Penelope war eine offene, freundliche Person, die niemald die Beherschung verlor und es liebte, wenn sie ihre Feinde mit RC Technologien ausschalten konnte. Auch wenn sie sich zuerst für Sly interesierte, verliebte Penelope sich in der Karibik in Bentley, da sie mit ihm so viel mehr gemeinsam hatte. Sie war einzig und alleine nervös, wenn sich ein Teammitglied in Gefahr befand oder sie von einem Bösewicht bedroht wurde. Sie versuchte, ihre wahren Kampfkünste zu verbergen, obwohl sie 10 Jahre lang Faustkampf trainiert hatte. Wurde ein Freund oder eine ihr nahestehende Person jedoch in Gefahr gebracht, zeigte sie ihre wahre Kämpfernatur. Trotz all ihrer Abenteuer mit der Cooper-Gang war sie der Meinung, dass sie und Bentley zusammen ein Potenzial hatten, welches zu groß für die größte Diebesgang aller Zeiten war. Sie meinte, dass Slys Moral Bentleys wahres Können zurückhielt, und sie mit der Entwicklung von Waffen die Welt verändern könnten. Nach und nach wurde aus der freundlichen Penelope eine verräterische, habgierige Maus, die glaubte, dass sie das richtige tat. Von un an sah Penelope Sly und alle seine Freunde und Vorfahren als böse an, und verbündete sich mit Cyrille LeParadox, um Bentley auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Von ihrer früheren Moral war nichts mehr übrig, und sie hatte eine ähnliche Persönlichkeit wie Neyla oder Dr.M. Als Schwarzer Baron Als Schwarzer Baron war sie sehr charismatisch und ernst, und duldete keinerlei Sabotage. Sie zögerte nicht, Leute zusammenzuschlagen, die sich nicht an die Regeln hielten, und hiet den Flugplan aus Sicherheitsgründen geheim. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie immer gewann, hatte Penelope 2 gigantische Luftschiffe, die immer mit einem neuen Flugzeug auf sie warteten. In seine Sätze ließ sie oft Piloten-Humor einfließen. Zudem war er sehr stolz auf seine Flugkünste. Als Schwarzer Ritter Als Schwarzer Ritter nahm Penelope einen leicht sardistischen Humor an und meinte, dass sie eine Vogelscheuche mit Raketenwerfer installieren würde, nur um die Vögel zu verscheuchen. Zudem spielte sie mit den Gedanken, ihre Roboterwachen so zu programmieren, dass sie ihr die Haare schnitten. Zudem beschwerte sich Penelope ständig, dass ihr Anzug zu heiß wäre und sie einen Urlaub benötigte. Aussehen Penelope war eine Maus, hatte blondes Haar, welches manchmal zu einen Zopf zusammengebunden war, einen goldenen Ohrring, große Ohren, weißes Fell und eine Mechanikeruniform. Während ihrer Züge mit der Cooper-Gang trug sie eine Brille. Als Schwarzer Baron Das Kostüm war im Design eines Menschen gehalten, hatte einen großen aufklebbaren Bart, einen Pilotenazug mit dazugehöriger Pilotenbrille und einen roten Umhang, der im Wind flatterte. Um das Gesicht der eigentlichen Person zu überdecken, hatte es eine Gesichtsmaske, die Rauch aufsteigen ließ, wenn sie abgeschlagen wurde. Als Schwarzer Ritter Penelope hatte ihren Schwarzer Ritter Kampfanzug mit schwarz lackierter Panzerung mit gelben Einlagen ausgestattet, der ihr Symbol auf seiner Brust trug. Diese Brust ließ sich aufklappen, dahinter war ein kleiner Raum, indem Penelope den Anzug bedienen konnte. Fähigkeiten Penelope konnte erstaunlich gut mit Technologie umgehen, besonders mit dem RC Auto und dem RC Helikopter. Aber auch mit diversen Nahkampfwaffen, wie zum Beispiel einen Säbel konnte sie gut umgehen. Als Schwarzer Baron Als Schwarzer Baron hatte Penelope ein erstaunlich gutes Gespür für Flugzeuge und war ungeschlagener ASSE-Meister. Zudem hatte sie 10 Jahre lang Faustkampf trainiert. Als Schwarzer Ritter Um Feinde zu sehen, war ein rotes Alarmsingnal in den Helm eingebaut, welches aktiviert wurde, wenn ein Feind in den Sichtkegel kam. Als Waffe schwang der Schwarze Ritter eine große Axt, einen Raketenwerfer, Laser und seine Fäuste. Der Anzug reagierte auf ihre Bewegungen und schlug zu oder sprang zu Seite, wenn sie in ihrem kleinen Spezial Raum das gleiche tat. Galerie Penelope Mouse.png|Penelope Penelope Schwarzer Baron.png|Penelope outet sich als der Schwarze Baron Mülltonne Schwarzer Baron.png|Penelope wirft den Schwaren Baron weg Penelope 29oux1.jpg|Penelope tritt der Cooper-Gang bei Penelope close-upnuutn.jpg|Penelope in China En gardeelu72.png|Penelope stellt sich LeFwee zum Kampf Winner pennelopev0utm.png|Penelope nach ihrem SIeg über LeFwee Newpenelopedru2a.jpg|Penelope in Bentleys Büro Lj.PNG|Penelope kämpft als Schwarzer Ritter gegen Bentley Bandicam 2013-02-28 0l9upi.png|Penelope inhaftiert Bandicam 2013-02-28 0h8upy.png|Bentley erhält seltsame Postkarten von seiner Ex Freundin Watercolored penelopem7u3e.jpg|Penelope Artwork Old penelope10uq0.jpg|Ursrpungsversion von Penelope Old penelope plane0oufe.jpg|Penelopes Ursprungsversion in einem Flugzeug Weasel penelope97umn.jpg|Penelope in einer Wiesel ähnlichen Gestalt Penelope01uid.jpg|Penelope als Piraten Braut Penelopevariousposesv7un6.jpg|Verschiedene Sly 4 Versionen von Penelope Blackbaronnobackground.png|Die Schwarze Baron Verkleidung des Schwarzen Barones Trivia Penelope ist der einzige weibliche Charakter in der Serie, der mit mehr als einem Männlichen Charakter geflirtet hat. Zuerst flirterte sie mit Sly, dann mit Bentley und schließlich auch mit Dimitri. Da sie in Sly 3 keinen hinteren Schwanz hatte, wunderten sich viele Fans, was für ein Tier Penelope war. Sucker Punch offenbarte, dss sie eine Maus sein soll. Obwohls sie in Sly 3 Blondes Haar hat, wirkt es in den Zwischensequenzen in Sly 4 eher orange. Sie hat die Deutsche Stimme von Talwyn Apogee aus Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction und Quest for Boty und Kiera aus der Jak & Daxter Reihe. Ihre Unterschrift hat die Farbe Lavendel. Sie verkleidete sich zweimal, einmal als Schwarzer Baron und einmal als Schwarzer Ritter. Daher ist es warscheinlich, dass schwarz ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist. Sie ist das einzige Mitglied der Cooper-Gang, dass diese jemals verraten hat. Neyla verriet die Gang zwar ebenfalls, war aber nie Mitglied. Sie ist einer von drei Charakteren, die aus dem Gefängnis entkamen. Sie anderen sind Dimitri Lousteau und Muggshot. Es gab schon von der Offenbarung einige Anspielungen derauf, dass Penelope der Schwarze Ritter ist, zum Beispiel hatte sie sich schon einmal als der Schwarze Baron verkleidet und auf der Brust war ihr Symbol. Laut Konzeptgrafiken sollte Penelope in Sly 4 ursprunglich einer der Helden bleiben. Sie hat im Finnischen die gleiche Stimme wie Carmelita, was es erschwert, die beiden während des Kampfes auseinander zu halten. Sie wird in der Japanischen Version von Ryouko Shiraishi gesprochen. Annete Toutonghi, die Orginal Stimme von Penelope, spricht in Sly 4 auch die Computer Hack Stimme und den Schwarzen Ritter. In LeParadoxes Luftschiff sieht man Penelopes Symbol auf einem Stück der Zeitmaschiene. So einen Sinneswandel wie Penelope hatten schon viele Film und Videospielcharaktere. Passende Beispiele hierfür sind Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader aus Star Wars Episode 3 Die Rache der Sith und Captain Qwark aus Ratchet & Clank 1. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:ASSE-Pilot Kategorie:Cooper-Gang Kategorie:Maus Kategorie:Holländer Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Charakter Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Le Paradox Gang Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Gegner